


Reasons

by mangoflavoredsushi



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoflavoredsushi/pseuds/mangoflavoredsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was the question. But who would ask it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Just me. Taking a ballpark swing at the end of Gaim. As if it would be this simple.

His left arm was gone. The remaining socket still leaking blood onto the once beautiful jacket tied tightly around it. There wasn't any pain. Just a numbness that crept over his entire body. He wanted to sleep, but the strong arms carrying him would jostle him every time he nodded. 

Micchy grunted his discontent. 

Kouta ignored it. 

Gone now were the secrets and lies. The betrayals known. The strings being pulled severed and burned. All that remained were broken bonds and questions. The most prominent one turned into a game of chicken. Who would ask first?

Kouta lost. 

“Why...?”

Mitsuzane's mind couldn't begin to comprehend. So, his answer came from the core.

“Because I loved Yuuya...”

A silence, and Micchy's turn.

“Why...?”

Kouta's answer came without hesitation.

“Because I loved you...”


End file.
